The Avatar: the game
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Sokka makes the group play a game of dares, but no one even expects the crazy stuff that is about to come up with each turn...oneshot, after TLA series, many pairings involved and some surprises as well ;D


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; if I did, I would be Fire Lord Zuko's wife already u.u (?)

**Pairings: **Toph x Ohev, Sokka x Suki, Zuko x Mai (kind of), Aang x Katara and a very pleasent surpirse in the end ;D

**Moment in the series it takes place: **After the end of The Last Airbender series.

**Raiting:** T, just in case.

* * *

"**The Avatar": the game**

Once in a while, all the "Gaang" got together for a meeting to catch up with everything and see everyone again. Aang had a very busy task as the Avatar and Zuko wasn't very far behind with his Fire Lord activities; plus everyone worked together to help them in everything they could. But sometimes a little fun was necessary to recharge batteries.

This time they chose to gather in Iroh's tea house, where they had their first meeting in a world of peace, after the Fire Lord was defeated and everything started to go back to normal. Zuko and Mai were the first ones to arrive, followed by Toph that joined in with Ohev. After some time, Sokka, Suki and Katara came along as well, but Aang was nowhere to be seen. He had been in a mission for the last three days, and it was about time for him to come back.

"So, didn't Twinkle Toes come back yet?" Toph let herself fall on a sofa with that lack of softness she always had.

"No…I hope he's ok…" Katara looked at nowhere in particular, like trying to reach Aang and see if he was well.

"Don't worry, sis," Sokka put a hand on Katara's shoulder "he survived worse…like your anger, for example."

Katara shot daggers at him, while Suki tried very hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Katara, he'll be safe." Iroh brought tea to his guests "He will come back because he knows you're here waiting for him."

Katara blushed and played with her hair nervously.

"Why don't we do something interesting while we wait for him?" Sokka sat at the table where Zuko and Mai were enjoying tea.

"Your definition of interesting is quite uncomfortable for the rest of the world, Sokka." Zuko sipped his tea with a serious look.

"Come on! Don't be so boring!" Sokka smiled playfully "Oh, wait, I forgot I was talking to Mr. Spoilsport Lord here…"

"I'm not a Spoilsport!" Zuko replied, but anyone dared to comment on that statement "All right, I'll go with it, even if I end up regretting it completely."

"Ok!" Sokka turned to Mai now "Do I count you in, Mrs. Spoilsport Lady?"

"Do I get to punch you in the face?" Mai responded with a glare.

"Maybe." Sokka kept smiling.

"Fine, then." she didn't seem that interested.

"Cool!" he turned to Suki "What about you, gorgeous warrior?" he winked.

"What's with the nicknames?" Katara added.

"I'll get to you later, Katara." Sokka made a frown "So, my love?"

"You know I can't say no to you, Sokka." Suki sighed but then smiled lightly at her boyfriend.

"Perfect, then." Sokka looked at Toph and Ohev "What about Miss Gentleness and her boyfriend up here."

"I hope you aren't talking to me…" Toph turned dark red.

"We're in!" exclaimed Ohev with amusement.

"Hey! What the hell?" Toph stepped his feet.

"Ouch, that hurts Miss Gentleness." Ohev laughed and made Toph laugh too.

"So…" Sokka looked at the only two remaining people in the room: Iroh and Katara.

"I'll excuse myself." said Iroh, exiting the room "I'll leave the fun to the young ones this time."

"But I didn't get to call you anything!" Sokka sounded profoundly frustrated.

"That's because you aren't up to my powers yet, Mr. Fuuny Faces." Iroh's answer came from the other room and made everyone, except Sokka, laugh.

"Fine." he looked at Katara "I'll count you in, Avatar's girl."

"What's with that?" Katara blushed.

"Do you prefer Mrs. Complains a Lot?" Sokka frowned.

"No." she sat next to her brother "I guess the other one's fine."

"All right, I'll explain the rules." Sokka smiled mischievously.

"Why do you have to make it sound interesting and take so long to explain?" Katara complained again.

"Can you just shut up, Avatar's girl?" Sokka was fed up by now.

"Who's the Avatar's girl?" Aang's voice came from the window frame, as he closed his glider.

"Aang!" Katara stood up and went to hug him, even before he could get in the room.

"I was missing that…" he hugged her back.

"I think it's pretty clear who the Avatar's girl is by now…" said Sokka.

After everyone had greeted Aang and sat on a chair around the table, Sokka started explaining the rules of the game.

"This game is called _"The Avatar"_." he said, with a serious expression "I carved in this wooden sticks different words, one says _"Avatar"_ and the others have an element and, some of them, a number: water 1 and 2, fire 1 and 2, earth 1 and 2 and air.

"Why doesn't the air have a number?" Aang asked.

"Because first, there's just one airbender, and second, we are 8 people." Sokka answered as if it was obvious.

"But he's the avatar too…" Ohev started saying.

"That's not the point!" Sokka beat the table with his fists "Could you just listen?" he sighed "As I was saying, the person who gets the _"Avatar"_ stick has to order the elements what to do, without knowing who they are…for example let's say Katara is the avatar and she orders water 1 and earth 2 to make out, and if Zuko is water 1 and Mai is earth 2, they have to make out.

"And what if he's not water 1 and someone else has to make out with me?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"If you refuse, you have to drink a glass of the black tea." Sokka pointed a huge bottle of a very strong and bitter tea that no one ever drank.

"This is nonsense…" Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You already said yes, my friend." Sokka pointed again at the bottle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" the new Fire Lord sighed giving up to Sokka's will.

"Let's start, then!" Sokka took out the sticks and placed them in a tea cup, with the inscriptions facing down so no one could see who everyone else was about to get.

Everyone read and Toph used her thumb to sense the carving on her chosen stick. After they've read it, they looked at each other with curiosity.

"So, who's the avatar?" asked Sokka.

"I am." Mai answered, with an expression that didn't show any kind of amusement.

"So? Give us an order." Sokka looked impatient.

"Ok…" Mai sighed "I order Earth 1 to give Fire 1 a Kyoshi make up with his eyes closed."

No one spoke until Sokka cleared his throat to make the players go on.

"I'm Earth 1. " Katara showed her inscription.

"I…I'm Fire 1." Zuko was looking at the floor, a blush through his cheeks.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Zuko." Mai touched his shoulder but didn't look sorry at all.

Katara had to cover her eyes with a cloth while she painted Zuko's face with her closest representation of the Kyoshi make up. The result was something that looked like a melted clown with the serious and angry expression of Zuko's face. Everyone looked at him without saying anything, until…

"PFFFF" Sokka couldn't hold it anymore "You look like a Kyoshi warrior after being swallowed by the Elephant Koi!"

"Oh, come on, Sokka, I think he looks terrific!" Toph added with irony.

After everyone had a good laugh with that dare, Zuko cleaned his face and the game went on.

"I'm the avatar now!" Ohev exclaimed with joy "And I want Water 1 to give the Avatar…I mean me, not Aang…a back massage!"

"What's with that dare?" Toph exclaimed and let down her stick, which said "Water 1" on it.

"I guess is time for the servant to be served by his master…" Ohev made fun of the situation, as he had formerly worked for the Bei Fong family.

"Don't get used to it." Toph blushed intensely as she massaged Ohev's back as gentle as her rough hands could "I'm not good at things like this, anyway…" she said, almost in a whisper.

"I think you're perfect." Ohev took Toph's hand from his shoulder and kissed it softly.

"Awww" Sokka said with a smile "aren't they cute?"

"Shut it, Sokka." Toph blushed even more, but when she sat down, Ohev's hand was still holding hers.

In the next round, it was time for Sokka to take a stand.

"I'm the Avatar now! Bow to me you elements!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"You're not supposed to say something like that, you know…" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Silence, you mere mortal." Sokka pointed Aang with his carved stick "I will order someone to wear…that." he pointed a short green dress that Iroh had hanging on a wall.

The dress belonged to one actress of a nomad theatre that once came by the shop. Iroh gave them a huge tip because he liked the girl who wore that tiny dress, so she gave him the dress as a souvenir, with a painting of her, her signature and a kiss on the cheek. He treasured the dress so every time the actors came back, she could see it in the tea shop and came inside for some tea.

"Oh, I hope is not me…" Aang covered his face with his hands.

"I'll take the black tea if I'm chosen, that's for sure." Zuko wasn't going to play along this time.

"I choose…" Sokka made a dramatic pause "Air."

Everyone kept silent as they checked their cravings.

"Do I really have to do that?" Suki answered with a tired look on her face.

"Well, I was thinking about making one of the guys wear it…or maybe Toph or Mai, who would be really uncomfortable…but I like this plan too." Sokka grinned.

Suki left the room with the short green dress and came back with it on, blushing and trying to pull it down, but it was just too short.

"Man, I love this game." Sokka was almost crying with joy as he came near Suki.

"You stay away!" she said, still holding the dress down "You didn't say anything about _"the avatar" _coming close to _"air"_."

"Well, what about _"Sokka"_ coming close to an extremely and irresistibly attractive _"Suki"_?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You didn't say anything about that either." Suki pouted.

"That's because I didn't think I was going to be lucky enough to make a fantasy come true." he whispered in her ear.

Suki turned her head to see him and kissed him in the lips, as Sokka tried really hard for his hand not to go under that tempting short skirt she was wearing.

"We need to do this again in private." he said with a serious expression.

"I'll go change now." Suki chuckled and went out of the room, winking at her boyfriend while he looked at her totally fascinated.

"Ejem." Zuko cleared his throat to get Sokka's attention "If _"The Avatar"_ is done, can we proceed and get over with this?" He asked Sokka for the stick he was still holding.

When Suki came back, they took another go and the turn was Toph's.

"It was about time!" Toph jumped from her seat "Is time for some action in this room." she was going to take some revenge for the mocking they made of her and Ohev earlier "I say Earth 1 should give Fire 2 a cherry…mouth to mouth."

"Wow, Toph, you're not holding back." Sokka rubbed his friend's head as a compliment.

"I'm…Fire 2." said Aang with difficulty.

"And I'm Earth 1." Katara looked down as she put her stick on the table.

"This is going to be interesting." Toph chuckled "You get to be the one receiving, Twinkle Toes."

"What are you talking about?" Katara blushed intensely.

"C'mon, you guys!" Sokka brought a cherry filled pot to the table "Enjoy" he smirked.

Katara looked at Aang with a blush still on her cheeks and he felt his heart beat so fast he thought everyone else was going to hear it. She took a cherry, placed it in her lips, and leaned on towards Aang so he could get it with his. Aang couldn't quite take it, so he softly placed the tip of his tongue over Katara's bottom lip and the base of the cherry, to be able to get it in his mouth. Katara felt Aang's move and opened her mouth a little, to let the cherry fall inside Aang's mouth, but she couldn't help wanting him to go on and kiss her. Aang got the cherry and slowly moved backwards, still longing Katara's lips and looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. Katara smiled with complicity.

"Someone seems to be having fun…" Sokka teased them and got the sticks back to the cup "Let's get back to business!"

They took the sticks again and this time, Katara had her turn.

"I say Earth 2 has to sing the Secret Tunnel song imitating Chong." she ordered.

"Imitating? With costume and all?" Sokka revealed his stick carved with the words _"Earth 2"._

"With costume and all." Katara smirked.

So everyone was delighted with Sokka's interpretation of the Secret Tunnel song, that he had to do about three times until he did it right, with his improvised Chong costume.

"Ok, ok, I'm glad you've enjoyed it…" Sokka sat down again "Let's make a last round." he offered the sticks again "My, my, this luck of mine." he showed everyone that he got the _"avatar" _again "To make this an interesting closure, I say Fire 1 has to sit on Water 2's lap and kiss his/her neck until I say stop."

"Oh, Sokka, don't make me do this!" said Aang "I've got Fire 1…"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Zuko stood up in a hurry "I'M NOT LETTING AANG DO THAT TO ME!"

They all got surrounded by a surprise silence that lasted around 10 seconds, after which came a complete honest laughter from everyone except the two people involved in the dare.

"C'mon guys! Give us that joy!" Sokka said between chuckles.

"It's not like you need to have a date afterwards!" Toph couldn't stop laughing either.

"It's not funny if you don't play…" Ohev added.

"Do you want to be the only ones who haven't complete a dare?" Katara grinned.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other with an uncomfortable look and they sighed, giving in. The Fire Lord sat down again and looked at the floor, his face covered with a deep shade of red. Aang didn't feel that uncomfortable since a very very long time. What was this about? The Avatar sitting in the Fire Lord's lap and kissing him?

"Do it already, Aang!" Sokka pushed him closer to Zuko.

Aang sat on Zuko's lap, turning as red as the Fire Nation's flag, and pressed his lips on Zuko's neck as softly as he could. Sokka took some time to stop the whole thing, looking at Aang's uncomfortable face, and Zuko's frown and practically purple cheeks by that time.

"Give it a little more passion, Aang, or I'm not letting you go!" Sokka threatened his friend.

Aang pressed his lips with more determination, trying not to think whose neck he was kissing.

"Now bite him!" Sokka knew no limits.

"WHAT?" Zuko looked at Sokka from his uncomfortable position.

"Do it and I'll let you both go." Sokka grinned.

Aang couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he did as Sokka said and gave Zuko's neck a bite.

"All righ, love birds, you can let go of each other." Sokka felt as if he had planned a winning strategy.

"You guys talk about this again and…" Zuko threatened everyone in the room, who were still laughing.

"We know, we know." Mai gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek.

"He's good, isn't he?" Katara said to Zuko and smiled, making Aang blush intensely.

"He's the true avatar, after all." Sokka took the _"Avatar"_ carved stick and threw it to Aang, who caught it in the air.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a lot of fun, really xD especially that last part ;D a little bit of shonen ai fanservice never hurt anyone (?) **

**In case you were wondering, ****the game they are playing is a version of a japanese game called "Osama" or "The King", which is some sort of truth or dare, as you may have seen. Here, insted of "The King" the one ordering is "The Avatar" and the numbers also have elements to give it an avatar turn =D The japanese game uses sticks as well. **

**I'm writing a lot of Avatar fanfiction lately xD I went to see the movie the other day and I brought the last volume of the DVD with the last episodes (that I can watch over and over again xD) so I was inspired to write something. **

**I hope you've liked it! Feel free to review =D**


End file.
